Darker, Better, Faster, Stronger, Neo Tsunayoshi
by KuramaBlack
Summary: Tsunayoshi is captured by an enemy family. How will being exposed to the mafia at the tender age of 5 change Tsuna and his guardians? DarkTsuna DarkishGuardians No pairings YET. Rated for graphic scenes later in fic. There will be slash male/male pairings. Pairing not decided yet.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If I did than Tsuna be as innocent as he is ^_^. This is my first fic so please be gentle. I also don't own the cover photo. That is owned by** _**NekoTasama**_ ** Deviantart. **

* * *

Tsuna was running. He was scared. Why were these men chasing him? He didn't do anything wrong! He was only 5 ,what could he do? That's what he had told the men, but that didn't seem to faze them. It only made them chase after him faster. He had been running like this for 15 minutes now and his little legs were ready to give. Just as that thought went through his head he tripped over a stray can in the middle of the empty dark street.

He turned around on his back and tried to scoot away from the men in black suits slowly approaching him. Like predators on their prey. Then 3 men were grinning darkly there sharp teeth glowing in the darkness. This made them appear as monsters in Tsuna's young mind. As they approached him they were laughing and muttering about finally getting revenge on the Vongola. Tsuna was scared and confused. Why did they want revenge on Clams? And what did that have to do with him?. He didn't realize that he spoke out loud until one of the men started laughing. "We're not after 'Clams' little Vongola brat.", said the man his dark beady eyes having an evil shine to them. Tsuna was shivering in fear and his eyes were filled with confusion. "What is the Vongola?" ,he asked in a timid voice. "They are a mafia Familgia (sp?).".one Of the other men spoke up and he flipped his long hair form his ugly face. The little Tsuna's eyes widen in fear. "M-m-mafia?!",he yelled.

The men were getting tired of his questions. The two men who had spoke before rushed forward and grabbed the little boys arms holding him tightly and painfully. "Enough of your questions you Vongola merda (shit)" ,one of the men little boy was trying to struggle ,but ultimately his 5 year old body gave out and he laid limp in the two men's hold. The last man came up to him with a syringe in his hand. The faint green liquid glowing in it. The man approached him and roughly grabbed his arm and stuck the needle in. The man grinning evilly looked at the frighten child "Just so you know" ,the man stopped to laugh "We killed your Mother. Oh she bleed so prettily" ,the man laughed again his eyes shinning with blood lust. Tsuna's eyes widen impossibly more as tears ran down his face. He screamed as the man pushed the syringe in his arm one last thought went through his five year only mind before his world went painfully black. "I will punish these men mean for you Mama".

* * *

**A/N: I am new to writing so I am open to any type of criticism. Also this is only a prologue. If you guys like this than I promise longer chapters. Please Review ^_^.**


	2. Authors Notice Please Read!

**I'M SORRY I'M SO SORRY!** I'm sorry to the people who were expecting this to be an update (finally). Well It sort of is in a way. An update letting you guys know that No I have not abandoned this story, nor do I intend to. I just lost any time to be able to actually write, that and I lost my plot bunnies for a while. They have come back, and chapter two is in the works. However, be warned that it will take a while for the chapter to finally be out, as I am a student. I also want to make my chapters much much longer. I didn't realize how short my first chapter was until I had already posted it. I just wanted to put this on here so you guys know that I have not abandon this story and that it will still go on. Though it take a good bit of time before I can get each chapter out, so sorry in advance for a nonexistent time limit for each of my chapters. Also I am an amateur writer, so I do expect a lot of criticism and advise if you don't mind ^_^. And finally to whoever reads this, thank you for being dedicated enough to actually like my fic even after one chapter. Signing out, KuramaBlack

Ah, one final note before I actually go. If anyone would like to be my beta-reader ,or give ideas for my fic you are completely welcome to PM me anytime. Also, the final family choice for who has kidnaped Tsunayochi-san is the **cue drumroll please **ESTRANEO FAMIGLIA!


End file.
